


Six Days

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set during The Mythical Road Trip. Over the course of their six day trek across the country, Rhett and Link lay out their feelings for each other and anticipate the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days

Day 1

“Good morning.” Link said with a smile. “I see you got the purple shirt memo.”

Rhett looked down at his outfit and realized he and Link were both wearing purple t-shirts. “I guess I did.” He sipped his coffee. “Ready to finish loading up?”

Link nodded. “Yeah. We haven’t got that much left.” The two men headed towards Link’s almost empty apartment to get the last of his things. Rhett had said goodbye to his apartment earlier that morning. He couldn’t help but feel a lump in his throat as he turned in the keys and anticipated the sunny skies of his new home.

Before Rhett and Link walked out of Link’s now empty apartment, they took one last look around. Link wrapped an arm around Rhett.

“Lotta good memories here.” Link said. “A lot of good times.”

Rhett smiled. “Time to go have some new ones.”

“California here we come.” Link said as he got into the driver’s seat. He had agreed to take the first driving shift.

“Yup.” Rhett quietly stared out the window as Link pulled out of the parking lot and eventually on to the highway. “Just you and me, buddy.”

Link looked over and Rhett and smiled. “Just you and me.” He repeated.

 

Day 2

“How are you feeling? You need me to take over?”

Rhett shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.” He patted his stomach. “That lunch we just had should keep me me going for a while.”

Link lightly chuckled and took in the scenery outside the passenger side window. Rhett glanced at him but didn’t say anything. He noticed that Link had been kind of distracted all day, but decided to not press him for a reason. He knew he would open up in his own time.

“Hey Rhett?” Link said after a while.

“Yeah?”

“You ever think about us?”

Rhett gave Link a puzzled look. “What you do you mean, us?”

Link squirmed in his seat a bit. “Well, I was hoping…since we have all the time together…maybe we could talk about being something besides friends.”

Rhett raised his eyebrows. “Like boyfriends?”

Link blushed. “Yeah.”

Rhett slid his hands around the steering wheel and giggled. “Link, do you have a crush on me?”

The brunet smiled and shook his head. “Yeah.”

Rhett licked his lips in thought. He turned to Link, and memories of a past crush on his lifelong friend began to surface. “Once upon a time I had a crush on you.”

Link perked up. “Really? What happened?”

Rhett frowned a little. “Got scared. Didn’t think it was possible for you to feel the same way.”

“Oh.” Link looked disappointed. I guess it’s too late now. He thought.

Rhett, sensing Link’s disappointment, reached a hand towards him. Link took it and intertwined his fingers with Rhett’s.

“Those feelings haven’t gone away though.” Rhett squeezed Link’s hand as the smile returned to his face.

“So, you wanna talk?”

“Yeah, Link. Let’s talk.”

Day 3

“Okay, so we’re boyfriends now.” Rhett said nervously.

“Yes.”

“So, how is this going to work?”

Link laughed. “What do you mean ‘How is this going to work?’ We’ll just do what we’ve already been doing for 30 years, just add kissing.”

“And other things.” Rhett waggled his eyebrows.

Link rolled his eyes. “Yes, we’ll do other things too.”

Rhett leaned over. “Last night was a nice start.” He said softly. “If I knew you were such a great kisser I would’ve asked you out a long time ago.”

Link chuckled. After spending the previous day talking out their feelings for each other, Rhett and Link went on their first official date: an Applebee’s close to the hotel they were staying at. “We’ll go on a real fancy date once we get to California.” Rhett promised. At the end of the evening they spent a few minutes kissing before turning in for the night. Link invited Rhett into bed with him, and Rhett shyly climbed in. Link wasted no time wrapping himself around the taller man and burying his face in his broad chest. Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head, and the two men fell asleep tangled up in each other.

Link ducked his head down a little. “I could’ve stayed in bed all day with you.”

“Me too, baby.” Rhett replied. Link looked at him with surprise.

“Baby?”

Rhett grinned. “I could come up with another pet name for you if you like.”

Link chuckled. “Baby’s fine. I’m just surprised at how natural that felt.”

Rhett nodded. “That did feel pretty natural. Let me try it again: Baby.”

“Honey.” Link replied with a bit of a lilt in his voice. He liked the sound of that too.

Rhett furrowed his brow in thought. “Sugar.”

“Pumpkin?” Link asked.

“Snookums?” Rhett responded. Link shook his head. “Okay that one’s out. What about Cutie Pie?”

Link went quiet for a while, then a sinister smile creeped across his face. “Rhetty Bear.”

Rhett’s eyes widened. “Okay, that’s too much.”

Link smiled and smacked Rhett on the arm.. “Whatever, you like it.”

Rhett turned away. “Maybe.” He said softly.

 

Day 4 

Link laid down on one of the beds as soon as the two men got into their room. “I’m beat. I’m going to take a nap if that’s all right.”

Rhett nodded. “Sure.” He stared at the bed and began to wish they had asked for a single room instead of a double. “I think I’ll go for a little walk, just to stretch my legs a little.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Link said, eyes closed. Rhett quietly closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs. He sat out by the pool and chewed his bottom lip in thought. Is it too soon? It’s not like we’re strangers.

All day long Rhett had been contemplating the idea of being intimate with Link. It started with just a casual glance at Link’s neck, but before long he was picturing his friend laid out beneath him, naked and panting, those blue eyes shining with desire.

It wasn’t just the horniness talking, Rhett had a genuine desire to physically connect with his friend. That meant letting his guard down and being vulnerable with Link in a completely new way, and it scared the shit out of him.

Rhett returned to the room about an hour later with a bag of Chinese food in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

Link slowly stirred. “Hey.” He motioned towards the flowers. “Are those for me?”

“Yup.” Rhett said, blushing a little. “I was hoping we could stay in tonight, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Link said as he put his glasses back on and sat down at the table with Rhett. He sniffed the flowers and smiled at Rhett before digging in. “This is really nice Rhett. Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Rhett said as he opened his food. His nerves were a little shaky as he contemplated the other surprise he had brought for Link, but he managed to remain calm throughout the meal.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Link said as he cleaned up the empty boxes.

“Well…” Rhett swallowed a lump in his throat. “I was thinking we could…” He slowly pulled the bottle of lube out of his pocket and set it on the table.

“Oh.” Link said. “You wanna sleep in the same bed again?” He winked.

Rhett looked away shyly. “In a manner of speaking.”

Link stood in front of still seated Rhett, took his face in his hands, and kissed him deeply. “Come on, let’s go.”

Rhett, pleased by Link’s confident response, grabbed the bottle followed him over to the bed where Link had taken his nap. “So, what do you want to do?” Link asked as he pulled back the covers.

“Kissing..,touching…maybe see you naked.” Rhett had turned about eight shades of red by this point.

Link tilted his head and smiled. “Rhett James McLaughlin, since when have you ever been shy about sex?”

“When it’s with my best friend.” Link took Rhett’s hand, kissed it, and motioned for him to lay down on the bed. Link straddled Rhett and rubbed his chest. “I’m kind of nervous too, you know. I never thought this would happen, but here we are.”

“Yup.” Rhett smiled.

“Let’s take our time, okay?” Link whispered.

“Okay.”

Link leaned down to kiss Rhett and soon the kissing turned to desperate groping and panting. Rhett was eager to get as much of Link as he could.

“Nice and easy, okay?” Link said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay.”

Rhett took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Link slowly undressed him. After the brunet removed what he was wearing, he pressed himself against Rhett and began to kiss his entire body, starting at his forehead and working his way down. Rhett felt like he could’ve come just from Link’s sensual kisses and touches, but he maintained his composure. He moaned deeply as Link spread his legs and kissed the inside of his thighs.

“I’m going to try something, okay? Let me know if you don’t like it.”

“All right.” Rhett said, breathing heavily. Rhett was absolute putty in Link’s hands at this point; as far as he was concerned anything Link wanted to do was okay with him. He giggled a little as he felt Link’s lips brush against his asshole.

“Is this okay?”

“Mmmmm” Was all Rhett could reply. Amused, Link continued to kiss and caress Rhett’s asshole and the underside of his dick before grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it. Anticipating what Link was going to do, Rhett smiled. “Don’t forget what you said earlier about taking your time.”

Link smirked. “Trust me, I haven’t forgotten.” Link covered Rhett’s asshole with a generous amount of lube before inserting a finger. Rhett giggled and squirmed at the new sensation of having Link’s finger inside him.

“You like that, huh?” Link said as he searched for Rhett’s prostate.

“Yup.” Rhett let out a hearty laugh that turned into a moan as Link finally found his sweet spot. “More please.” He sighed.

“More fingers?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett replied, voice straining. He arched his back as Link slid two more fingers in him and continued to fuck him, using his other hand to cup Rhett’s ass and gently caress it.

“Link, I’m…”

Link raised an eyebrow in satisfaction. “Are you close?”

“Yeah.” Rhett whispered. Link pulled his fingers out of Rhett and placed both hands on Rhett’s dick, stroking it quickly. “Okay baby, come for me.”

Rhett felt himself melt into the mattress as he finally released, coming all over Link’s stomach. He let out a deep sigh of relief and opened his eyes. “Sorry about that man.” He said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Link said as he got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself off. He came back into the room and laid down next to Rhett.

“You feel okay?” Link asked, playing with his chest hair.

“I feel amazing.” Rhett leaned over and kissed Link. As he pulled away, he took a few moments to admire Link’s lithe naked body, laid out before him just as he pictured earlier.

He gave Link a hungry look. “Now it’s my turn.” Rhett straddled Link and Link took a hold of his thighs. “I think I’ll start with that lovely neck of yours.” Rhett said before diving in.

Day 5

“You okay?” Rhett said to Link. It was his turn behind the wheel and Link had gotten unusually quiet after they filmed that day’s video.

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Okay.” Rhett frowned. Normally he wouldn’t press Link for details when he was feeling off, but Rhett was starting to get a little annoyed with the vibe inside the truck.

“Link, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He turned away from Rhett.”

“Link, if you don’t tell me what’s going on…”

Link scoffed. “What? You’re gonna pull over? Turn this truck around? Fuck off.”

Rhett pouted, and the cab remained silent for several minutes. Regret set in and Link turned towards Rhett. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t necessary.”

Rhett kept his eyes on the road. “It’s okay. Will you tell me what’s wrong now?”

“I’m scared, Rhett.”

“Scared of what?”

“Of this. This move, the show, us.”

The “us” is what made Rhett finally turn and face Link. “Us? You’re not having second guesses about us, are you?”

“No. I want to be with you, this is just a lot to take in right now. I mean, last night…” Link began to smile.

“Last night was incredible.” Rhett finished his sentence.

Rhett and Link had spent most of the previous night making love, finally collapsing in each other’s arms around 2 a.m. Rhett was ready for one more round as soon as he woke up in the morning, but Link insisted they get going in order to stay on schedule. “You just wait until tonight.” Rhett whispered hotly in his ear as they headed down to the lobby to check out.

“But you’re right. This is a lot to take in. We’re walking into unknown territory right now and we have no idea what’s going to happen.”

Link began to perk up a little. “Well I do know one thing that’s going to happen.”

“What?”

“We’re going to be together.” Link reached over and took Rhett’s hand.

“Yup.” Rhett nodded. “As long as we have each other, we’ll be all right.”

Day 6

“Link! Link! Get up! Today’s the day!”

“What?” Link said in a muffled voice.

“Today’s the day we finally get to California!” Rhett shook Link vigorously and his eyes popped open.

“It is!” Link said excitedly. He pulled Rhett in for a kiss. “Let’s go, we’ve got a lot to do today.”

After treating themselves to a big breakfast, Rhett and Link got back on the road to for their last stretch of driving. They talked and laughed as they reminisced about their cross country journey.

“Don’t forget to take care of that speeding ticket.” Link teased. Rhett playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rhett said. “So what’s the first thing we should do when we get there?”

“Fuck.” Link replied with a smartass grin.

“Well that’s a given.” Rhett laughed. “But besides that.”

“Sleep sounds good.”

“Definitely.” Rhett said. “It’ll be nice to sleep in my own bed.”

“With me, right?” Link batted his eyelashes in an over exaggerated manner.

“Do I have a choice?” Rhett teased.

“Nope! You’re stuck with me, buddy!” Link winked..

When they got to the California state line, Rhett and Link taped the final segment for their “Dancing Across State Lines” video. Link climbed back into the cab when they were done, but Rhett stood outside.

“What?”

Rhett grinned as he raced over to Link’s side of the truck and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Flattered, Link took Rhett’s hand and stepped out of the truck. The two men pesudo-waltzed across the state line and ended in a tight embrace. They kissed.

“I love you, Rhett.” Link whispered.

“I love you too, Link.” He kissed him on the forehead. “Now let’s go home. We’ve got a lot to do.”


End file.
